I'd Like It Last Forever
by Lolita T
Summary: Touya e Yukito estão juntos e tudo corre normalmente. Mas, e se aparecesse uma nova garota que mexesse com Yukito?


Uma garota muito especial. Cap. 1

Fazia seis meses que Yukito havia sido transferido para a escola de Touya. Era normal de Yukito dormir e comer mais do que pessoas normais, mas, esses dias ele estava comendo e dormindo mais do que o seu normal.

Touya havia acordado no meio da noite. Abriu os olhos e viu seu relógio: 3:00 da manhã. Ele tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu. Havia certas coisas que incomodavam sua mente.

Pensou em Yukito. Ele não queria admitir, mas, nessas últimas semanas, havia pensado muito em seu melhor amigo. Touya pensava em como Yukito era belo. Pensava em como sua franja, rebelde, que caia em seus olhos, lhe deixava mais atraente.

Touya balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos. Estaria ele apaixonado por seu melhor amigo?

Aos poucos o sono voltou e Touya adormeceu um pouco mais tranqüilo. Quando acordou, virou e olhou novamente para o relógio. Touya estava atrasado pela primeira vez. Pulou da cama, se vestiu apressado e desceu para o café. Sakura o esperava na cozinha:

-Demorou hein Touya. - provocou a menina.

-Não enche monstrenga.

-Eu não sou monstrenga ta?-respondeu Sakura fuzilando o irmão com o olhar.

-Tudo bem. Você já está pronta?

-Uhum. -assentiu a garota com a cabeça. - Mas... e você? Não vai comer nada?

-Estou sem fome.

Saíram de casa e foram até a casa de Yukito. Mas, este não os esperava em frente ao portão como de costume:

-Touya - perguntou Sakura. – você sabe onde está o Yukito?

-Não. – respondeu Touya ríspido. – Vá para a escola. Depois eu te conto o que aconteceu com ele.

-Mas eu quero ficar aqui para ver o Yukito.

-Vá para a escola! – gritou Touya.

-Tudo bem. – resmungou Sakura a contragosto.

Sakura foi até a escola enquanto Touya esmurrava a porta de Yukito:

-Yuki! – Touya gritava – Abre a porta!

De repente, Yukito abre a porta:

-Bom dia To-ya. – seu tom era calmo – Onde está Sakura-chan?

-Ela já foi. – respondeu Touya aliviado. – Você demorou para aparecer. Está tudo bem?

-Uhum, - ele assentiu com a cabeça - é que eu dormi demais. Desculpe por te deixar preocupado.

-Tudo bem.

-Hmmm, To-ya, acho que estamos atrasados.

Os dois correram até a escola e conseguiram chegar pouco antes do professor entrar na classe. O tempo demorou a passar, mas, o sinal tocou e eles foram para o intervalo:

-Yuki, você vai comer tudo isso sozinho? –perguntou Touya olhando a comida que seu amigo carregava que daria para umas oito pessoas.

-Ah To-ya, esses dias eu ando com muita fome, e... muito sono. Ontem quando cheguei em casa deitei e dormi até a hora que você bateu na porta. Só você para se preocupar assim comigo. –Yukito disse sorrindo.

-Ah Yuki, se você soubesse o quanto eu te amo. – pensou Touya .- Deixa de bobagem. – disse depois de algum tempo.

As aulas passaram e eles foram para a educação física. Jogaram futebol, como na maioria das aulas.

Yukito recebeu a bola durante o jogo e ia passá-la, mas não deu tempo, ele caiu no meio da quadra sem motivo nenhum. A reação de Touya foi correr para vê-lo, mas, alguém o deteu:

-Oi Touya. – disse Nakuru se pendurando nele.

-Desce daí Akizuki! –vociferou Touya empurrando Nakuru.

-É Nakuru! – respondeu ela.

-Yukito. – chamou Touya ao seu lado.

-Sr Kinomoto, - disse o professor – eu irei levar o Tsukishiro para a enfermaria, você poderá vê-lo depois.

-Mas professor eu posso ajudar a carregá-lo.

-Tudo bem Sr Kinomoto.

Touya levou Yukito até a enfermaria, onde a enfermeira pediu:

-Kinomoto, o senhor poderia cuidar do Tsukishiro para mim, por favor?

-Claro. - Touya assentiu com a cabeça.

Todos já haviam ido embora quando Yukito acordou:

-To-ya, o que houve? –sua voz era fraca.

-Você desmaiou.

Neste momento a mão esquerda de Yukito desapareceu:

-Yuki! –gritou Touya.

-Eu estou bem To-ya.

-Yuki, você não está entendendo, a sua mão esquerda acabou de desaparecer.

-Eu vou ficar bem, você deve estar vendo coisas.

-Yuki, não precisa me esconder nada.

-Como assim To-ya?

-Não precisa mentir, eu sei que você não é desse mundo.

-É eu sou só a identidade falsa do juiz das Cartas Clow.

-Yuki você... Quer dizer, o Yue precisa de energia e sou eu que tenho que dá-la a você.

-Mas To-ya, você não precisa desistir dos seus poderes por mim. Você não vai mais poder ver a sua mãe. E mais, eu sou uma farsa, todas as minhas lembranças são falsas, o que eu penso que eu vivi nunca existiu. Para que se preocupar comigo?

-Yuki eu me preocupo com você por que... – o braço de Yukito desapareceu.

A reação de Touya foi transferir seus poderes para Yukito:

-To-ya – perguntou Yukito surpreso. –por que você fez isso por mim? Se você me deixasse desaparecer eu não ia fazer falta a ninguém.

-Não diga isso Yuki! O que importa não é o passado, e sim o presente. O que nós estamos vivendo é de verdade e eu sentiria muito a sua falta por que... –Touya hesitou um pouco. – eu te amo. – as palavras saíram fracas por medo da reação do amigo.

Yukito apenas sorriu e disse quase num sussurro:

-Eu também te amo.

Os dois se olharam ternamente por algum tempo e em seguida se beijaram. Um primeiro beijo longo e apaixonado.

Uns dois meses se passaram Yukito e Touya mais apaixonados do que nunca, mas... algo estava para mudar.


End file.
